doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nycolle González
|nacimiento = 9 de junio de 1996 |familiares = Dalí González (hermano) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = Independientes |demo1 = EAHDarlingCharmings3.ogg |demo2 = Ringer 5thWave.ogg |demo3 = ChloeMex_Prueba.ogg |demo4 = IT2-BaberlyJoven.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Nycolle González. thumb|230px|Tributo a Nycolle González. FionnaRJS.png|Fionna en Hora de aventura, su personaje más conocido. LSPCElaine.png|Elaine en Los siete pecados capitales, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RileyGMW.png|Riley Matthews en El mundo de Riley. Aqua.png|Aqua en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world!. Archivo:Summer Season 1.jpg|Summer en School of Rock. Beverlyniña ITC201.png|Beverly Marsh (Sophia Lillis) en IT (Eso) y IT: Capítulo dos. Athena KP.png|Athena en Kim Possible (2019). Bethany Walker.jpg|Bethany Walker en Jumanji: En la selva y Jumanji: El siguiente nivel. Joey-king-jacob-elordi-the-kissing-booth-photos-08.jpg|Shelly "Elle" Evans en El stand de los besos. Archivo:Penny.jpg|Penny Peterson en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Archivo:Doki5.png|Fico en Doki. DarlingCHEAHSerie.png|Darling Charming en Ever After High. Amanda lopez lldmm.png|Amanda Lopez en La ley de Milo Murphy. Allie Day.jpg|Allie Day en Grojband. Aria pokemon.PNG|Aria (temp.18-19) en Pokémon XY. Akiho_Senomiya_2.jpg|Akiho Senomiya en Robotics;Notes. Kuromukuro Sophie.png|Sophie Noel en Kuromukuro. Noa Takigawa.png|Noa Takigawa en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Fiore Forvedge.jpg|Fiore Forvedge en Fate/Apocrypha. Naomi Tanizaki (BSD).jpg|Naomi Tanizaki en Bungou Stray Dogs. Sistine Fibel (AROBMI).jpg|Sistine Fibel en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. BLAMEZuru.png|Zuru en Blame!. A.J.Langdon (Levius).png|A.J.Langdon en Levius. TSUMUJI.JPG|Tsumugi Shiraui en Knights of Sidonia. Elena Robinson (KA).jpg|Elena Robinson en Kengan Ashura. Mitsuru Kagurazaka (7S).png|Mitsuru Kagurazaka en 7SEEDS. Maya.png|Sumi Inaba en B-Daman Crossfire. Ichi mob.png|Ichi Mezato en Mob Psycho 100. Yayoi Aoba (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Yayoi Aoba en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. SSO Pallas niña.png|Pallas (niña) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. YuzuhaIsazu AICOIncarnation.png|Yuzuha Isazu en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Kiki.jpg|Kiki en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix). Lilyhawyas.jpg|Lili en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. Mirabelle000.jpg|Mirabelle tambien en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. JudyBrown.jpg|Judy Brown en Paddington. 22828.jpg|Ani en Robot 7723. JosieNRDD.jpg|Josie en Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. Cassie1.png|Cassie Park en MECH-X4. Hailey-character-web-desktop-2.png|Hailey Grimm en El otro reino. Archivo:Judy_Moody.jpg|Judy Moody en Judy Moody y un verano que promete. Twist Especial.png|Twist Bunny en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar. Wonderheart Bear CB&C.png|Maravillosita en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Wilhelmina DorothyOZ.png|Wilhelmina en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz. Archivo:Sqweepmvas.png|Sqweep en Monstruos vs. Aliens. MLP-BabsSeed1.png|Babs Seed en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Alice.png|Alicia en Martha habla. Chloe_Pig.png|Chloe en Peppa. Img ct01 09 on.png|Hanabi Hyuga en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Glim MGOTM.png|Glim en Mune: El guardián de la luna. 5442068.jpg-r 1920 1080-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg|Abby, el ratón en La estrella de Belén. Wedgehead_UglyDolls.png|Cabeza plana en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos. PaulaOriganimales.jpg|Paula en Origanimales. AnnaOriganimales.jpg|Anna, la anaconda verde también en Origanimales. Aria.png|Princesa Aria en Marcus Level Rowan-blanchard-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Rowan Blanchard. Jade_Pettyjohn.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jade Pettyjohn. Nycolle González Andrade (nacida el 9 de junio de 1996) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Información Durante un tiempo fue una de las presentadoras de Bizbirije, programa de Canal Once. También ha actuado para TV Azteca y en cine nacional. Es conocida por sus papeles de Fionna en Hora de aventura, Babs Seed en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Riley Mathews (Rowan Blanchard) en El mundo de Riley, Fico en la serie Doki, Judy Moody en Judy Moody y un verano que promete y Summer Hathaways en School of Rock. Filmografia Películas Sophia Lillis * Gretel y Hansel - Gretel (2020) * IT: Capítulo dos - Beverly Marsh (2019) * IT (Eso) - Beverly Marsh (2017) [[Madison Iseman|'Madison Iseman']] * Jumanji: El siguiente nivel - Bethany Walker (2019) * Annabelle 3: Viene a casa - Mary Ellen (2019) * Jumanji: En la selva - Bethany Walker (2017) Marta Martin *Las hermanas vampiro 3 - Silvania Tepes (2016) * Las hermanas vampiro 2 - Silvania Tepes (2014) * Las hermanas vampiro - Silvania Tepes (2012) Stefanie Scott * La posesión de Mary - Lindsey (2019) * La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 - Quinn Brenner (2015) Joey King * Slender Man - Wren (2018) * El stand de los besos - Shelly "Elle" Evans (2018) Cozi Zuehlsdorff * Winter - El delfín 2 - Hazel Haskett (2014) * Winter - El delfín - Hazel Haskett (2011) Otros * Mujercitas - Elizabeth "Beth" March (Eliza Scanlen) (2019) * La hora de tu muerte - Courtney (Anne Winters) (2019) * Muerte instantánea - Bird Fitcher (Kathryn Prescott) (2019/trailer) * Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad - Stella Nicholls (Zoe Margaret Colletti) (2019) * Pequeña... otra vez - Joven Jordan Sanders (Marsai Martin) (2019) * Pesadilla al amanecer - Svetlana (Aleksandra Drozdova) (2019/trailer) * Ni en sueños - Joven Charlotte Field (Aviva Mongillo) (2019) * Kim Possible - Athena (Ciara Wilson) (2019) * Igualdad ante la ley - Jane C. Ginsburg (Cailee Spaeny) (2018) * Dominios oscuros - Winny (Praya Lundberg) (2018) * Sicario: Día del Soldado - Isabela Reyes (Isabela Moner) (2018) * Amor de medianoche - Morgan (Quinn Shepard) (2018) * Espíritus en el bosque - Samantha (Jessica McLeod) (2017) * Apuesta maestra - Stella (Whitney Peak) (2017) * Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Cindy (Tiffany Espensen) (2017) * Rufus 2 - Kat (Jade Pettyjohn) (2017) * Mostly Ghostly 3 - Cammy (Sophie Reynolds) (2016) * El club de las madres rebeldes - Voces adicionales (2016) * Miedo profundo - Chloe Adams (Sedona Legge) (2016) * Dos tipos peligrosos - Jessica (Daisy Tahan) (2016) * Campamento Carrusel - María Joaquina (Larissa Manoela) (2016) * La quinta ola - Ringer (Maika Monroe) (2016) * Mi hermana invisible - Cleo Eastman (Rowan Blanchard) (2015) * Pixeles - Voces adicionales (2015) * Bajo el mismo cielo - Grace Woodside (Danielle Russell) (2015) * El gran pequeño - Voces adicionales (2015) * Mi verano en Provenza - Léa (Chloé Jouannet) (2014) * La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte - Voces adicionales (2014) * Paddington - Judy Brown (Madeleine Harris) (2014) * El hombre de acero - Voces adicionales (2013) * Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas - Gretel niña (Alea Boudodimos) (2013) * S.O.S. Familia en apuros - Harper Simmons (Bailee Madison) (2012) * Not Fade Away - Voces Adicionales (2012) * Bienvenido a los 40 - Sadie (Maude Apatow) (2012) * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Voces adicionales (2012) * Mandie y la Navidad olvidada - Celia Hamilton (Glennellen Anderson) (2011) * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Voces adicionales (2011) * Judy Moody y un verano que promete - Judy Moddy (2011) * Pequeños detectives - Tiffany Lefevre (McKenzie Richards) (2010) * Temple de acero - Mattie Ross (Hailee Steinfeld) (2010) Series de TV Rowan Blanchard * El mundo de Riley - Riley Matthews * Amigas cuando sea - Riley Matthews * Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 - Ella misma * IDs de Estás viendo Disney Channel - Ella misma Jade Pettyjohn * School of Rock - Summer * Nickelodeon's Not So Valentine's Special - Ella Misma * Nickelodeon's Sizzling Summer Camp Special - Ella Misma Otros * Los cuentos de Nick - Molly (Lauren Lindsey Donzis) (2019) * MECH-X4 - Cassie Park (Alyssa Lynch) (2016-2018) * La Peor Bruja - Mildred Hubble (Bella Ramsey) (2017) * Between - Frrances "Franny" (Shailyn Pierre-Dixon) (2015-2016) * El otro reino - Hailey Grimm (Josette Halpert) (2016) * Scream Queens - Coco Cohen (Anna Margaret Collins) (2015) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Lisa Fowler (Laurel Weber) (temp. 7) (2014) * El mentalista - Hailey (Emma Rayne Lyle) (2012) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Mercedes niña (Jada Harris) (2010) * The Gates - Emily Radcliff (Georgia Cole) (2010) * Cuello blanco - Bai (ep. 6) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Shaz Turner (ep. 17) * Pulseras Rojas - Cristina (Joana Vilapuig) * El misterio de Anubis - Poppy Clarke * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Lily (Kayla Maisonet), Mirabelle (Chandler Kinney) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn - Josie * Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales Especiales de TV * JoJo Siwa: My World - Jasmine Rafael / JoJo (Joven) Series animadas * Hora de aventura - Fionna * Ever After High - Darling Charming * Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Wilhelmina * The Loud House - Stella (temp. 3, 2a) * Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Twist Bunny * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos - Maravillosita * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Babs Seed, Flitter, Autumn Gem, Lemon Heart * Transformers: Robots In Disguise - Hank * Doki - Fico * Somos las Lalaloopsy - Crumbs Sugar Cookie * Martha habla - Alicia * Peppa - Chloe * Grojband - Allie Day * Monstruos vs. Aliens - Sqweep * Robozuna - Livia * La ley de Milo Murphy - Amanda Lopez * Super Wings - Sky * Origanimales - Paula / Anna, la anaconda verde * Mónica joven - Magali Anime Hisako Kanemoto * Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos - Rolonia Manchetta * The Ancient Magus' Bride - Ethan Barklem (Ep.24) Otros * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos rivales - Layla / Voces adicionales * ¡Atrévete a escalar! - Kaede Saito * B-Daman Crossfire - Sumi Inaba * Los siete pecados capitales - Elaine * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Pallas (niña) * Pokémon XY - Aria (temp. 18-19) * Kuromukuro - Sophie Noel * Knights of Sidonia - Tsumugi Shiraui * Robotics;Notes - Akiho Senomiya * Fate/Apocrypha - Fiore Forvedge * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Motti * Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Noa Takigawa * A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Yuzuha Isazu * Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Yayoi Aoba * Bungou Stray Dogs - Naomi Tanizaki * Mob Psycho 100 - Ichi Mezato * Digimon Fusion - Luca * KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Aqua * 7SEEDS - Mitsuru Kagurazaka * Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor - Sistine Fibel * Kengan Ashura - Elena Robinson * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Dríada * Levius - A.J.Langdon * La canción perdida - Voces adicionales * Hi Score Girl - Voces adicionales * La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Voces adicionales Películas Animadas Marieve Herington *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Darling Charming (2015) *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Darling Charming (2016) *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Darling Charming (2016) Otros * Monster High: El gran arrecife monstruoso - Lagoona Blue niña (Larissa Gallagher) / Robecca Steam (Julie Maddalena Kliewer) *Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo! El mapa misterioso - Shirley (Stephanie D´Abruzzo) *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Mano pequeña *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman - Penny Peterson *Mune: El guardián de la luna - Glim *La estrella de Belén - Abby, el ratón *Robot 7723 - Ani *Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo! El mapa misterioso - Shirley Stukowski *DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Mujer Maravilla (Grey Griffin) (niña) *UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos - Cabeza plana *La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos - Alfida *Gato con botas - Voces adicionales *El origen de los guardianes - Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Voces adicionales *Bailarina - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Chiyoko Fujiwara (Adolescente)- Millennium Actress *Zuru (Sora Amamiya) - Blame! *Mary Sioux - Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie *Nanako Hayashi - Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo *Kiki - Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix) Telenovelas brasileñas Klara Castanho *Tonica en Dinosaurios y robots *Paulinha en Rastros de mentiras *Rafaela en Vivir la vida Jennifer Nascimento *Dicta en ¡Qué vida buena! *Tania en La trampa Otros *Regina en Cuna de gato (Julyana Garcia) *Kelly Miranda en Passione (Carol Macedo) *Olivia en La vida sigue (Anna Rita Cerqueira) *Agatha en Avenida Brasil (Ana Karolina Lannes) *Samantha en La guerrera (Karina Ferrari) *Dorothy en Laberintos del corazón (Ayumi Irie) *Tati en Ojos sin culpa (Brenda Sabryna) Promocionales * Basta de Bullying: No te quedes Callado - Narradora (2do spot, Chicas, 2013) * Doki En Vivo (2013) - Doki (canción Oki Doki) * Discovery Kids - Fico (2012-presente) * Hora de Chicas - Final Hablando Cortos animados * Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo!: El mapa misterioso - Shirley Videojuegos * LEGO: Jurassic World - Lex Murphy (2015) * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Hanabi Hyuga (2016) Locutora * Boomerang Latinoamérica (2014-Presente) Filmografía como actriz * Hermana de Carmen en "Paraíso" (2013) * Lucerito en "Gloria" (2014) * "Lo que callamos las mujeres" (varios capítulos) ** Emilia (ep. "Te lo comes todo") (2014) ** Lucía Zúñiga (ep. "Pasaporte al infierno") (2015) ** Angie (ep. "Una en un millón") (2015) ** Marcia (ep. "Lecciones privadas") (2015) ** Carla (ep. "Un minuto de silencio") (2016) ** María (ep. "María") (2016) ** Valentina (ep. "Los poemas de Isis") (2017) ** Mireya (ep. "Quisiera ser invisible") (2017) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Allegro *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo *New Art Dub *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces externos Facebook de Nycolle González Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Presentadoras de TV Categoría:Actrices de cine Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020